


When The Car's A-Rocking (But Not In The Good Way)

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, attempted car sex, dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina & Emma in The Bug. <br/>Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag6. Prompt is backseat, as requested by tattooedsappho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Car's A-Rocking (But Not In The Good Way)

‘Just move a little this way, Regina…’ 

*TILT TO THE LEFT*

‘Would you kindly remove your elbow from my stomach, Miss Swan?’ 

*TILT TO THE RIGHT*

‘Here, let me just reach under you and…’ 

*TILT TO THE LEFT*

‘This was a terrible idea…’

*TILT TO THE RIGHT*

‘Mm-OUCH! You don’t have to pull my hair out!’

*TILT TO THE LEFT*

‘Mm-AGH! Something is digging into my hip!’

Charming watched for a few more tilts before banging on the side door of Emma’s Bug. 

‘AHHHHHHHHHH!’ ‘AHHHHHHHHHH!’

He grinned at the very uncomfortable looking Sheriff and Mayor of Storybrooke. They were tangled up in each other alright, but it sure didn’t look like they were enjoying it. 

‘Ladies, that’s had to be some funny funny business going on in there or making out in cars has changed since David Nolan was a lad.’

‘GET LOST CHARMING!’ ‘OH MY GOD, DAD, SHUT UP!’


End file.
